Recuerdos
by Heileedrelli
Summary: Integra acaba de asumir la dirección de Hellsing, los recientes acontecimientos la tienen confundida y pide ayuda a la unica persona en la que confía. Oneshot


**Notas del autor:** Este fic participa en el reto _"Día del Padre"_ del foro _"_ _ **La Mansión Hellsing**_ _"_ de fanfiction _._ Me encantaría que de ser posible pudiesen darse la oportunidad de pasar a revisarlo, está muy interesante.

 **Disclaimer:** _Hellsing_ pertenece a Kouta Hirano

* * *

Camino sin saber exactamente hacía donde voy, sólo sé que estoy asustada. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días me han golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensé que podría soportar alguna vez: Mi padre ha muerto, mi tío me ha traicionado, estoy sola ahora y me acompaña la sombra del peor de los demonios; en éste momento no lo siento a mi lado, debe estar durmiendo. A decir verdad es lo mejor para mi, me provoca escalofríos su presencia ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que ese vampiro sería mi protector? ¿Cómo es que pensó que podría soportar una vida como ésta sin él? Debió haberme enseñado más, debió haberme obligado a entender todo aquello que en su momento parecía tan lejano y patético.

Estoy enfadada con él porque me ha dejado sola, lo extraño más que nunca y temo que esta situación me sobrepasa y no podré superarla. Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos y en mi melancolía que no noto cuando llego a las puertas de su actual lugar de descanso. El mausoleo en el que mis ancestros reposan esta helado como el mármol del que esta hecho, ellos decidieron hacerlo majestuoso, digno de nuestra estirpe, pero para mi no es más que el sitio lúgubre y gris en el que se supone están atrapados los cuerpos de mis seres amados más no su alma, ellos no están aquí, lo sé, aunque por más que me lo repito y lo entiendo estoy aquí esperando encontrar paz y abrigo a su lado.

Me detengo frente a donde esta él y mis lágrimas me traicionan: "¿Por qué no me dijiste que todo esto pasaría? ¿Por qué no me preparaste lo suficiente para tu partida? Ahora tengo que crecer a fuerza de golpes" le grito sabiendo que en algún lugar del infinito está escuchando, la sola idea me hace sentir triste y me avergüenza; él fue un excelente padre, el mejor de todos. Recargada en una de las paredes, permito a mi cuerpo deslizarse hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sin importarme si mi fino vestido se estropeará en el proceso. Cierro los ojos, me abrazo a mi misma con el amor que ya nadie me podrá dar y recuerdo. Cada memoria que se dibuja en mi mente convierte mi gesto melancólico en una sonrisa.

La reminiscencia de un bello día en el jardín me llena el alma, puedo respirar el aroma de las flores en verano, observar los colores tan vívidos a través de la ventana abierta de la biblioteca; como si estuviera ahí en este momento, como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. Ese día había estado en mi lección privada con mi tutora de historia inglesa, una mujer tan estricta que me solía hacer recordar a mi abuelo; la clase de persona ante la cual temes moverte aunque sea un poco debido a la intensidad de su presencia. Llevaba horas escuchándola hablar de momentos que me parecían irrelevantes, de los errores que hubieron cometido nuestros ancestros y que yo creía estar lejana a cometer, estaba muy segura de que jamás estaría en la posición de liderar una guerra o de tener a una nación bajo mis pies, mis ojos cedían poco a poco ante el aburrimiento y el cansancio. Mi padre apareció por la puerta de forma sorpresiva, haciendo dar un pequeño salto a mi institutriz.

"He de llevarme a Integra por el resto de la tarde" dijo sin más. Nadie era capaz de desautorizar cualquier palabra que viniera de su boca.

Fue interesante el ver como una mujer como ella se había quedado sin habla ante sus palabras, aquella a quien yo temía ofender con mi falta de elegancia se había quedado perpleja ante la presencia del señor de la casa Hellsing. Él siempre fue así: recto y severo, en algunas ocasiones la gente creía que era inclemente e intolerante a los errores y probablemente así fuera, pero conmigo mostraba un lado que yo sé pocos o casi nadie tenía el privilegio de ver: cuando estaba a su lado sentía el amor y la ternura que llevaba dentro y cuando me abrazaba podía sentir la calidez de su corazón. En este momento puedo sentirlo a mi lado aunque sé que no esta aquí.

No había miedo que pudiera hacerme temblar o tristeza que pudiera empapar mis ojos con lágrimas cuando me tomaba entre sus brazos y me sentía segura y protegida. Aunque no era muy detallista en lo que a los regalos respecta y tampoco me solía dar muestras de cariño en publico, él siempre fue mi héroe personal y se que en el mundo no habrá un padre como él que fue un hombre como nadie, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Quisiera ser como él, tener su sabiduría, su inteligencia, su valentía, entender un poco como es que que podía lidiar con tantas cosas sin volverse loco; como podía vivir bajo la mirada de ese ser maligno sin acobardarse y así poder hacerlo yo también.

Dejo que la corriente de emociones que me traen mis memorias me arrastre hasta ese momento en el tiempo y me regrese ante su presencia: Ahora estamos sentados entre las rosas, en uno de los jardines de la mansión. Ésto no es nada elegante, ni fino y mucho menos un comportamiento acorde a nuestra sangre aristócrata pero no nos importa, soy muy feliz. Me invitó a escapar de una de mis clases y se que quiere mostrarme algo ¿Qué es papá? Vuelvo a escuchar su voz, está narrando una historia para mi, la misma que intentaba mi tutora que memorizara esta mañana, sin embargo, en sus palabras suena millones de veces más interesante e inspiradora; más que una lección parece una aventura a la que me transporta con sus ademanes.

Compartimos el té y me doy cuenta de que ha decidido regalarme este día exclusivamente para mi, este obsequio pertenece a los más valiosos que tengo y uno de los que me llevaré cuando trascienda al más allá y volvamos a encontrarnos.

"Padre, me aburre mucho la historia ¿Por qué tengo que estudiarla si eso es algo que ya pasó? ¿Por qué no se me hace tan interesante cuando la escucho de ella que cuando la escucho de ti?" preguntó tímida, intentando no hacerle sentir que esta perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, pero él responde con una sonrisa sincera: "Cierto, la historia puede parecer tediosa y aburrida, y también comprendo que consideres que no te servirá de nada pero mira más allá, tomalo como una advertencia de un futuro cercano o lejano. Aquellos que han pasado por ello dejaron constancia de como deben o no deben hacerse las cosas. No cometas un error por principiante, acierta con sabiduría; anda siempre un paso adelante de tus adversarios. Aprende y aprende mucho, pero no para tener algo de que hablar en nuestras reuniones sociales o para sorprender a alguien más, hazlo con la convicción de que será una gran ventaja."

Me quedo en silencio intentando meditar el significado de sus palabras, poco después añade:

"Después de todo la historia no es tan diferente de la literatura que lees, quizá la única diferencia es que pudo haber ocurrido en realidad ¿No lo crees así, Integra?"

"La historia la escribieron los vencedores" Contesto por lo bajo.

"Y también ha sido modificada por aquellos a los que no les conviene que se conozca la verdad" Esas últimas palabras las pronuncia con tanta gravedad que se quedan grabadas en mi mente a tal grado que aún resuenan intensamente. "Aunque no tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso ahora..."

Es probable que en ese momento no debiera ser una preocupación urgente, pero ahora que sé que mi herencia principal ha sido tener de sirviente al Conde Drácula, aquél tirano que es el inicio y el final de los vampiros y que la historia narrada por Stoker – la cual leí infinidad de veces a lado de mi padre – cuyo final reza que el rey de los vampiros fue vencido y desapareció en el fondo de los avernos cuando uno de los fundadores de los caballeros protestantes enterró un puñal en su pútrido corazón no fue más que una mentira, comienzo a reconsiderar lo que está bien o está mal e incluso se me dificulta discernir que es real o que es ficción.

No murió, no puede hacerlo...

Regreso a mi ensoñación aunque estoy despierta y muy segura de que es solamente un recuerdo, a pesar de eso me aferro a eso como a la vida misma: No volverá, es posible incluso que se borre de mi cabeza con el paso de los años así que lo disfruto como si fuera la última vez... Aunque se siente tan real ¿Estás aquí conmigo? Puedo sentir su cálido abrazo y tanto mi soledad como mi temor son eliminados repentinamente. Pasamos la tarde jugando con mis muñecas a la fiesta del te, leyendo libros y adivinando las figuras que vemos se dibujan en las blancas nubes.

A pesar de que era un hombre muy ocupado y de que a menudo llegaba mi tío hacía donde estábamos a querer llevárselo para ocuparse de "asuntos importantes" siempre se daba el tiempo para estar conmigo y hacerme sentir alguien importante en su vida. No estoy segura de si con este recuerdo me quiere decir algo o simplemente todo esta en mi imaginación. Quizá sea lo segundo. Lo cierto es que ya no me siento tan sola, puedo sentir su presencia acompañándome y cuidándome.

A mi madre no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y disfrutarla, ella partió antes que él, cuando nací, pero no fue del todo necesaria. Ahora entiendo el porque no me enseñaste esto que ahora considero era indispensable, porque me dejaste ser niña en un mundo en el que solamente existían los deberes y la disciplina, una infancia a la que no puedo regresar pero que puedo recordar con alegría. Gracias papá. No estoy llorando ahora, sonrío. Si bien es cierto que el futuro no se ve tan agradable, la lección más grande que aprendí de ti es que el destino lo vamos armando poco a poco con nuestras decisiones y acciones. Me enseñaste a ser fuerte y sé que puedo con esta misión que me has encomendado.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación tengo la idea firme de que he de adaptarme a mis nuevas obligaciones; si tengo miedo – así como ahora – nadie lo notará. Soy Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, la única heredera de mi linaje, los más poderosos cazadores de vampiros que la tierra ha visto nacer. Una Hellsing no llora ni se acobarda, nosotros existimos para luchar y vencer.

Cambio mi vestido de niña adorable por un traje de caballero, saco, pantalón y una corbata atada con un moño algo intrincado; la muñeca de porcelana que me protegía de los miedos nocturnos por un sable que podría cortar a un hombre en dos, mi miedo por un fino puro que mi mayordomo Walter se apresura a encender. A medida de que puedo verlo atravesar la pared una mueca altanera se muestra en mi rostro, incluso él, el rey de los no-muertos tiene que inclinar la cabeza ante mi ahora.


End file.
